Sakuras curse
by sasunarulove93
Summary: when sakura was killed by sasuke she placed a curse on konoha.she wuld come back and kill them all with an army of the un dead.now sasuke,naruto and the rest of the village have to win or else their existens will dissapear along with konoha...
1. Chapter 1

_Yay!!My new story!!_

_Sasuke:finaly...do i get to fuck naruto in this one?_

_Me:ill think about it_

_Sasuke:(DEATH GLARE)you better make naruto and me have man-baby's_

_Me:eeeeeeeeeeee...no?_

_Sasuke:YES...OR ELSE IM KILLING GAARA!!_

_Me:nooooooooooooooooo!!enyone but gaara!!how 'bout sai he likes naruto?_

_Sasuke:hmmm...you got a point.So shuld i use chidori or some kind of fire jutsy?_

_Me:chidori._

_Sasuke:im leaving to find sai,buy.(walks out)_

_Me:buy!! _

_Naruto:can i do the disclamer and warnings?_

_Me:when did you...oh never mind and yes you can._

_disclamer:Angela does not own naruto_

_Warnings:angst,yaoi,shonen ai and sasunaru,one sided sakusasu,and character death (minor) _

_NOW LETS BEGIN WITH THE STORY!!_

_Naruto,Sakura,Sai and Yamato stood in front of Sasuke.It was amazing how in just three years the Uchiha had grown soo much.Sakura still was in love with Sasuke,but un-known to her so was Naruto.the pain he felt and all the tears that he had cryed in the past.the cold and empty feeling of being all alone with no one by your side.the love shuned away but never forgotten cuz all the love he had he gave to sasuke._

_SASUKES POV_

_All thoes kisses and sinfull touches we shared are still burnt in my heart,and the i love yous i said were true and fro my heart it is a shame that im scared to tell you that i love you now but after all the stuff the two of us shared...i think that you know.My heart hurts as i begin to speak_

_"i have mearly speard your life on a whim"i know i am lying but what do i say.i see that look in your eyes the same look of saddness and rage you gave me in the vally of the end._

_"isn't your dream to become hokage?"."in stead of training to get stronger why are you still looking for me,ne naruto?" i say and you beggin to speak "can some one who cant eaven sav one of his friends become hokage?what do you think Sasuke?"a friend?that is all i am to you ha.and me giveing my heart to you was nothing?i love you and you dont feel the saame fore me any more?it is now that i can feel getting much more angry at that pink haired slut._

_NARUTOS POV:_

_I love him and i tell everyone thet we are just friends.i can see that sakura feels like crying right now as she hears him say:"that is why this time at my whim you will lose your life"_

_he takes his sword as he prepares to kill me..._

_NORMAL POV:_

_a paind scream fills the room "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_"SAKURA" naruto screams as he sees sasuke with his katana trough her chest._

_"Why sasuke-kun,why? i loved you!!i gave my heart to you!!"Sakura screams as sasuke pushes his katana deeaper trough her cheast "becous,you are a whore!!you took the only thing i lived for,the only person that ever had and alway will have my love!! "_

_"who" she says looking at him "naruto" sasuke says looking at her like she had gon nuts.she looks at naruto and then at sasuke as she says "i will curse and haunt you naruto beyound my grave.i dont care if i die but i swear that you naruto the person who took sasuke away from me will forever be haunted.i will come back to kill.blood shall be spilled from the peapol that suport you and i will kill you too sasuke,oh yessssssssss you will die the most paintfull death of them all i swear on my own death thet i will be back to haunt you and naruto and the reast of konoha ahahahahaha!!"she laughs as she finnaly falls to the ground and mutters one last word beafore she dies "you will all die".naruto looks at sakuras dead body then at sasuke._

_"you know sasuke i still love you after all this" sasuke smiles a little and says "yeah me too"_

_3..2..1..."so you comming back" naruto asks as sai takes sakuras body and placed it over his shoulder "after this curse there is no way i can stay with orochimaru im comming back"_

_"FINALY!! " Yamato and Sai say in releaf. Sasuke and Naruto kiss on the lips and start to walk(morl like run and fast)back to konohagure._

_TIME SKIP (3 DAYS LATER):_

_"YEAH" Naruto screams as they enter konohagure."Naruto we have to wisit hokage-sama to tell her about sasukes return to the village,sakuras death and curse she put on konoha beafore her death" Yamato says."Why are you worried yamato-sensei?"asked Naruto with consern in his voice."if Sakuras curs is like the one i read in the konoha curses book then everything she prommist upon her death will come true." Sasuke,Naruto and Sai were shocked and scared by this. "so the killing and the haunting she had promissed konoha is comming true?" sasuke said.then he spoak agen "we must warn everyone and get ready for a fight betvean the living and the dead,and in this fight we not only fight for our lives and our village...we fight for our soul"."what do you mean we fight for our soul?" naruto asked._

_"he means that when they come back to haunt us they will take our soul and eat it there for ereasing our past and future,meaning erasing the village of konoha compleatly out of the world like it never existed" yamato stated."Sakura" naruto growled."dont worry naruto-kun we will win" sai said trying to comfort naruto."yeah besides sakura was all ways useless so there is nothing she can do and if she can then will just have to fight with everything we have.and as you like to say we will never give up."sasuke said as he kissed naruto on the lips._

_"your right we will win DETTEBAYO!!"naruto said as he pumped his fist in the air._

_END OF CHAPTER 1_

_Me:well hoap you like it its only the first chapter and there will be 3 or 5 more...and if im not lazy eaven mor than that!!_

_Sasuke:and there better be a lemon(death glare)_

_Me;yeah sasu-chan there will be a lemon...and if your rude to me ill make you uke._

_Sasuke:ill do enything to be seme even if it means leting you tape me and naruto haveing sex...so you wanna tape us or what?_

_Me:hell yeah!!_

_Sasuke ok follow me(goes in my room)_

_Me:(follows with a camera and shuts the door)_


	2. Chapter 2

_ME:finnaly another chapter!!_

_Sasuke:lemonlemonlemonlemonlemon!!_

_ME:whoa not yet sasuke_

_Sasuke:shit not fair i didnt fuck naruto in more than 5 min._

_ME:0.o your a sex addict you need help...and fast.cuz narutos ass cant take that much abuse. sasuke think about others and not just your self for once will ya._

_Sasuke:hmmm...let me think about it...no!!_

_ME:fine sakura and itachi are raping you its final!!_

_Sasuke:fine ill stop fucking him that much._

_ME:thats a good girl...i mean boy(oh shit im dead)_

_Sasuke:DID YOU JUST CALL ME A GIRL!!_

_ME:no i didnt it was ummmmmmmm itachi (points at itachi who is sitting on my bed)_

_Itachi:foolish little brother your not strong enaugh(knocks sasuke out)_

_ME:well at least he stopped talking.ia-chan do the warnings and disclamer will ya._

_Disclamer:Angela does not own naruto!!_

_Warnings:yaoi,shonen ai,sasunaru,kakairu,shikatema,saiino,kibahina,karin bashing(yes the sound village guys will come to help sasuke out.but just sugietsu,juugo and karin)_

_NOW LETS BEGIN WITH THE STORY!!_

_"All right lets head to the tower everyone."Yamato said trying to stay calm.they all were now walking to the hokages tower but something buged Yamato."How did sakura know about konohas curse book?"that is the question that Yamato asked himself."wasn't it forbidden by the cauncil for anyone to look at it?"."it doesnt make sents,how did she find it in the first place?."it is surounded by top anbu and sakura isnt strong enaugh to beat eaven one of them."unless...naw no one wuld do such a thing."_

_At this point they were in front of thee door to the hokages office."come in"they heard tsunae say."hoage-sama we have braught Sasuke Uchiha back,but...there was an accsident and sakura was killed."Yamato said.i see...well thats a pitty she was a good student and a great medic-nin."tsunade said as she drank some(more)sake."also...she placed a curse on konohagure beafore she died...she did it cuz she found out that the village knew and suported sasukes and narutos relationship."WHAT!!"Tsunade screamed as she jumped out of her chair_

_"she promissed to come back and haunt konoha with an army of the un dead and kill us all._

_in other words eraseing konoha,everything and everyone in it."Yamato said as the others steared at him."i see...so she read konohas curse book that was on my table...naruto,sasuke sai and yamato you will find: kakashi,ino,shikamaru,kiba,shino,choji,neji,lee,tenten,hinata,kurenai,asuma and guy sintc the others will not find out any of this i want the 17 of you plus the sand sibilings.thay will be comeing to help you out.you are konohas only hoap so you have to win at all costs!!you may go now."tsunade said."hai tsunade-sama."the four of them said as they were sbout to walk out the door."well lets split up sasuke and naruto you go find inos and shinos team senseis included me and sai will find Guy's team and kakashi.We will meet at the sushi bar in an hour"yamato said._

_TIME SKIP(30 MIN. LATER):_

_Naruto and sasuke were at the bbq restorunt sints Ino's team was allways there."naruto!!"Ino screamd as she jumped from her seat and hugged him."hey ino...umm you do know this is sasuke next to me dont you?".naruto asked a bit dumbly."sasuke-kun?...it really is you!!omg naruto you got him back!!"ino screamd as she jumped him and then she saw they were holding hands and said "well,well allways taught you two liked eachother,thank god you two got togheter i taught about makeing you too confess to eachother when we were kids but hey at least i get to see some yaoi!!"she screamd happily."Ino we need to talk to your whole team there is some thing very importent we have to say to you all so lead us to the table you guys are sitting at." Sasuke said.she lead them to her team and they sat down."hay kibas team is with them we got two fore one.we dont have to look for enyone else,thank god"naruto told sasuke and sighted in releaf._

_"Naruto when...Sasuke!!"Shikamaru screamd."SHIKAMARU SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!"Naruto told him."ok...Sakura is dead.".naruto said looking at the table._

_"S-Sakura is d-dead."all of them said."how"asuma-sensei asked._

_"She was killed but anyways she placed a curse on konoha that she will come back with an army of the un dead to kill us all so you guy's,kakashi-sensei,team guy,and gaaras team,naruto,sai,yamato and myself have to make a plan to beat sakura cuz if we dont konoha,and everyone else will be erased from this world.in other words like we never existed."sasuke said not really caring."what do we do,how do we beat them?"kiba asked schakeing."we dont know but we need to meet up with sai and yamato in the sushi bar and make a plan.we have to win at all costs got it!!"sasuke said."Hai"all of them said._

_"Allright lets get going everybody dettebayo!!"naruto jumped and yelled._

_"usuratonkachi"Sasuke said and started makeing out with naruto._

_eveyone looked like they were going nuts ecsept for ino who was smilleing at the happy coupel.Sasuke and naruto were kissing with such passion,love and lust that could_

_even make orochimaru blush,have a nosebleed and pass out.when they parted naruto was blushing and sasuke was smirking.they looked at the others but they were all blushing and looking at them._

_"hehehehe...you see...me and sasuke are going out."naruto said a bit nervous._

_"so...in other words you are a coupel?"kurenai asked."yeah" sasuke said still not careing._

_"congrads"everyone said happily."thanks well lets go" naruto said and they all left the restorent and headed twords the place where the others were waiting.and they all taught the same thing "this is gonna be one messy battle.we absolutly have to win no mather what"._

_SOMEWHERE ELSE_

_Deep in side of the ground where the un dead live a pink haird girl stood in front of the devil and his minions."so you seek our help little girl".the devil asked slightly amused._

_"yes.they killed me and i want revange.i want to kill the whole konohagure and erase it from this planet.i want them all to suffer for what they did to me."she said with a wicked smile._

_"we will grant you the wish girl,but know this once we go and attack them there is no comeing back.you cannot change your mind got it."he said."yes.when do we attack?" she asked._

_"on halloween their blood shall be spilled there for giving us the power to win agenst all of the good.there will be no good left in this world.and once we destroy konoha we will destroy the rest of the world.one by one they will all fall.the world shall be ours."he said._

_"id like to see them all fall and die they all deserv it.hm this is gonna be fun"said sakura as she ran a hand trough her hair and smiled._

_END OF CHAPTER 2_

_ME:well this was longer than i taught._

_Naruto:man you really are lazy_

_Sasuke:hm_

_ME:can you say anything else?_

_Sasuke:hn_

_ME:anything else?_

_Sasuke:che_

_ME:TALK DAMN IT OR YOUR KISSING ITACHI WHAN THE AKATSUKI SHOWS UP_

_Sasuke:NO!!ill be good._

_ME:good girl...i mean boy._

_Sasuke:why you(starts chaseing the me around the house)_

_Naruto:ummmmmm...hey you two stop it!!...well review and buy!!_

_PS:tell me if you want the akatsuki to show up and help naruto and the gang out.Review!!_

_BUY!!_


	3. Chapter 3

ME:YOSH!!THE 3RD CHAPTER IS OUT!!

SASUKE:WHAT TOOK YOU SOO LONG!!I HAVENT FUCKED NARUTO IN 4 MINUTS!!

ME:Oh my...Sasuke your a pevert...worse than Kakashi-sensei.

SASUKE:You really think i care?

ME:Not really...ok do the disclamer and the warnings ok Sasu-chan!

DISCLAMER:Angela does not own Naruto...Sasuke does!!

ME:(mumbels)stupid,perverted Uchiha!!

WARNINGS:YAOI!!,shonen ai,sasunaru shikatema,kakairu,saiino,kibahina,karin bashing(yes the sound village guys will come to help sasuke out.but just sugietsu,juugo and karin)...

ME:THANKS SASU-CHAN!!

SASUKE:hn.

LETS START WITH THE STORY IN 3...2...1...NOW!!

"So Naruto how long have you and Sasuke been going out?"Ino asked with a grin on her face.

Naruto looked at Ino with a litle smile on his face and said "Ummm...about 4 days.why do you ask?"now Inos grin had turned into a perverted smile "Well...did you guys do it?how is Sasuke in bed?" Sasuke choaked on his own saliva and screamed "WHAT!!INO THAT IS GOING WAY PAST INTIMATE!!ARE YOU NUTS!!LIKE IM GONNA TELL YOU WHETER WE HAD SEX OR NOT!!".Now everyone was stearing at Ino and Sasuke with a wtf face. Shikamaru decided it was time to tell tham about Inos Sasunaru yaoi picture and drawing colection "You see Sasuke,Naruto...Ino,Choji and my self knew you two were togheter beafore Sasuke left the village.Ino is a yaoi fangirl and she took pictures of you guys makeing out and doing stuff like that.She also taped you two haveing sex in the forest of death behind Sakuras back(and who said draging a little camera was troublesome).Oh and not to mention after the fight with Gaara she followed you guys home and taped your sex marathon(hey Sasuke got really horny after that fight).I belive that day you two had sex about 15 times.Man even as 13 year olds you two were sexualy active hahahahaha!!".ok now Uchiha Sasuke was pissed "ino im gonna kill you" he said and glared daggers at her."Y-You two were togheter back than too" Hinata asked a little bit confused and than she passed out."Hinata not again" Kiba said as he put Hinata over his shoulder."munch,munch hahaha munch Sasuke is sexualy frustrated" Choji mumbeld with a mouth full of chips."IM NOT SEXUALY FRUSTRATED!!" Sasuke screamed."calm down Sasuke everything is gonna be ok.you just have to calm your nerves" Naru-chan said puttin a hand on Sasukes back."Yeah ,yeah...usuratonkachi" he said with a smirk."this is the restorant we have to meet in everybody calm down and get in the stupid restorant"Shino said a bit annoyed(hey i gave Shino emotions yey).Thay went in and imidietly saw Team Guy,Kakashi-sensei,Yamato-sensei and Sai."So glad you finaly made it" said Neji stearing at Naruto like a hungry wolf. "Hyuuga you better stop stearing at what doesnt belonge to you.He's mine got it!!" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face."My ,my Sasuke your more possesive of Naruto than whan you where beafore" said Kakashi with a perverted grin.

"You,you knew we were togheter back than" Naruto asked slightly confused.

"Yeah.Ino,Shikamaru,Choji,Neji and myself knew.i mean thanks to Inos spying skilles we found out.Plus Sasuke everytime you got horny some kids reported screams coming from the Uchiha mansion,so you see it wasn't all Ino's fault.Go easy on her ok!" Kakashi said really bored looking up from his perverted book." Whatever,so whats the plan" sasuke asked bored and really horny."well...the medic nin(Ino,Hinata and Tenten)will be in hideing thay will only cure the wundead.kakashi and sasuke(the sharingan users) u will use your sharingan as mush as you can creating illusions and if you get sick of that just attack and kill ok.naruto and gaara(hes gonna come in the next chapter along with the sand sibilings)you two are the jinchuriki so it will not be a problem for you too just jump in and kill.kiba,shino and neji you three will track down the enamys lokation(neji cuz of the byakugan,kiba cuz he can smel out the enamys location and shino cuz of hes tracking bugs lol).kurenai you are a genjutsu user so you will use genjutsu as well.the rest just attack ok.oh and one more thing please dont get killed ok!" yamato said looking at the table.' Hai!!" everyone said."Ok.I want to ask Sasuke something.Did you let Naruto top?"Kiba asked with a grin."Hn.like thats gonna happen.Naruto is a natural born uke."Sasuke smirked and kissed a blushing Naruto."I knew it!!.pay up kakashi-sensei"said kiba with a huge smile."I shuld have known Sasuke was too full of himself to let Naruto top.Im an idiot.How much was it Kiba?" Kakashi asked and sighted."it was 400 now pay up!"."Goodbuy icha icha number 10" Kakashi cryed as he gave Kiba the money."Kakashi your the biggest perv next to Ero-sanin." Naruto said. "Why thank you Naruto" Kakshi smiled and continued to read his book."Tch.This world is full of pervs..And im one of tham whan it comes to Narutos sexy little ass..mmm yummy.Shit im horny!!Again!!"

END OF CHAPTER 3

ME:Finaly!!im done!!what do you think Sasuke?

SASUKE:Not bad...for a lazy ass like your self

ME:Idiot.well REVIEW!!

SASUKE:Yeah review!!buy!!

ME:BUY!!


End file.
